


Colors of Our Wings

by MissingLink



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), High School, M/M, Multi, Wing AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingLink/pseuds/MissingLink
Summary: Craig Tucker's wings had their colors from birth. A rare occurrence for most people. He was always on edge, he knew his life was planned out, he had no choice to go along with whatever mate his wings chose for him, but that didn't stop him from forming a crush on his childhood friend Tweek Tweak. When Tweek, a late bloomer, finally gets his colors, he surprises everyone when they match a certain darkhaired bad boy.





	1. The Two Groups

**Author's Note:**

> No need to thank me for Tweek's point of view!!

Craig let out a tired sigh. It was after school hours yet here he was, standing in the snow behind the school with a cigarette to his lips. The cold air bit at his cheeks, and he could hear the teeth clattering of the boy next to him. His eyes traveled over to the blonde, who was deep in conversation with the darker male in front of him. Craig let out another sigh as he kept his eyes on the smaller, twitching boy. From the other side of him, he heard the whining of another male who had been complaining every two minutes about the cold.

"Shut the fuck up Clyde" Craig finally broke his gaize from the blonde only to bring his eyes in the direction of Clyde, who had his arms wrapped around himself. He blew smile in Clyde's direction before dropping his cigarette to the ground and crushing it beneath his foot. "You're being annoying. Even Tweek isn't complaining as much as you, and he's got less meat on him" This statement caused Clyde to pout, his eyes going in Tweek's direction. The blonde had looked up, now distracted from his previous conversation with this new one.

"That's not very nice, Craig" The dark male said, crossing his arms. Craig only rolled his eyes and looked around. 

"Yeah, whatever Token. Where the fuck are those shitheads?" He spoke, refuring to another group that belonged to a certain Stan Marsh. They had called Craig and his gang out to behind the school, and Craig had no idea why. The crunching of snow caused him to look behind him, seeing four people walking up to them. 

"Stan" Craig said, sending a nod in the other dark haired males direction. It was dark but the colors of Stan's wings were easily seen. The greens and blues mixed together, creating a beautiful swirling design. Craig glanced behind Stan to see a matching pair of wings belonging to a redheaded make who looked like he didn't want to be here. Craig could easily agree with that.

"Craig" Stan nodded back, crossing his arms. No one spoke. The sound of an animal running nearby was the only thing heard until the fatter male of Stan's group spoke up.

"Ah fur fucks sake." The male said, shaking his head "Why'd we gwatta be here wif des fuckers." He guestured towards Craig's group "We've got da mateless, da crybaby, da black an da late bloomer" his voice boomed, despite the need to be quiet. His comment made Tweek jump, glancing back to the gray of his wings. The fat boys voice only annoyed Craig.

"Shut up fatass!" The redhead said "Stan, just fucking tell them why we're here. My mom's gonna freak if she finds me gone"

"I'm not fat you fucking jew!" The large boy spoke, only to be interrupted by Stan.

"Alright Kyle, shut up Cartman." Stan sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets "We came for a truce." Craig blinked, slightly confused. These two groups had been at war with each other for years, always finding some way to annoy the other or get them into trouble. He had no idea why Stan was asking for a truce, but he didn't really care. He cocked his head to the side and heard Tweek speak from behind him.

"A truce?" He asked, clearly not believing them. "Why?" Stan's eyes traveled to Tweek.

"We're in our last year of high school. I figured it was for the best." Stan took his hand from his pocket and held it out to Craig. "Truce?"

Craig sighed and took Stan's hand. "Truce."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Can't sleep so I decided to write!

Token and Clyde had left shortly after the truce had been settled, leaving only Craig and Tweek standing in the snow as Craig smoked another cigarette. It was times like these he enjoyed. It was quiet, but he could clearly feel Tweek's presence beside him. Bringing the cigarette to his lips again he glanced over and watched Tweek carefully. He noticed Tweek had long since calmed down after everyone left the school, he had also noticed the way that the snowflakes clung to his hair. He was mentally aware of Tweek's pacey breathing, and every small twitch he made. Craig looked away and let his mind wonder.

How long had it been? Since preschool he believed. He knew Tweek since preschool, but it wasn't until his elementary years that he started noticing the little things about him. The way he smiled or moved. The way he talked. Everything made Craig's head spin and his heart ache. He couldn't have Tweek. All because of the damned wings, everyone was stuck with a curse. Craig knew his love life was planned for him. He could fool around until he found his soulmate, but the more a person strayed away from their soulmate, the harder things got. 

It was possible to be with someone other than your destined mate, but you were ridiculed and had less rights than everyone else. The only time fooling around was really okay, was before your colors came to you, but usually colors came about the first year of middle school, so not many actually messed around. 

Craig's eyes went to Tweek. It was their last year of high school, yet he still didn't have his colors. Craig felt sorry for the little coffee addict, but at the same time he was thankful. He loved Tweek. It took him a bit to realise it, but he loved him. He wasn't looking forward to the day Tweek got his colors and he didn't match Craig's colors. Craig sighed as he remembered his colors. He's had them since the day he was born, and while some found him lucky, others just found him weird and different. He dropped the cigarette to the gound and stepped on it a little too roughly, causing Tweek to jump.

"G-GAH!" Tweek gasped shaking his head and looking to Craig "Jesus, something the matter?" Craig only shook his head. He began walking to leave, only atopping to let the blonde catch up with him. He licked his lips as he shoved his hands in his pockets, walking through the cold, quiet night with the one he could never have, all because of his colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like this chapter? I hope so! Please, give me ideas and I'll try to work them in!


	3. Over Thinking Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this story! I've tried coffee for the first time today and I'm now a small, hyper fluff so my mind is racing with story ideas! Sorry if things are jumbled, I'm doing my best to sort my ideas out.

Tweek was glad to finally be in the warms of his home. He leaned against his front door as he looked around the darkened room. His parents werent home again. As he had gotten older, the less and less his parents stayed around the house. They were gone when he woke up, back after he slept. The blonde male let a shaky sigh escape his lips as he pushed himself off the door, his hands shaking as he removed his jacket. Was it the cold, or just his usual, twitchy self? Tweek could care less as he made his way towards his steps. Things were different than when he was a kid. Back then, he'd been more anxious and spazzy, but now he had his calming mechanisms. He relied more on his friends than before.

Tweek made his way up the stairs, the creaking of each one sounding louder than they were against his ears. He hated being alone. He usually drowned himself in the presence of his three friends. It kept him from over thinking things like he used to, but being alone was when his thoughts raced through his mind, giving him headaches. He reached the top of the stairs and raked his shaking fingers through his slightly knotted hair. He wanted to turn around and run out. He knew what awaited him. It was the same as always. He sighed before pushing open his bedroom door. He was greeted with the deafening silence, and himself.

He wanted to throw it out, or at least cover it, but every time he tried, he would turn around and the damned thing would be staring at him, only blinking when he does. He hated looking at himself in the mirror. He detested having to look at his dull, colorless wings. It made no sense to him. Was he going to be colorless forever? Would he be the laughing stock of South Park as he remained alone for all of eternity? The thoughts only made Tweek shake more. He knew that colors showed randomly. It was always a surprise and the events usally started off slow. He remembered when Kyle and Stan started to show their colors. It has been around the same time, and both were super surpised by the events. Their colors started small, all wings start from the top and slowly spred down like paint. It wasn't unusual for two wings to start of looking the same, some wings have the same top half and different designs and bottom have. The latter was the same too. When it turned out that they were soulmates, Kyle was overjoyed. Stan took some time to warm up to the idea.

"I'm tired of being the freak" Tweek sighed through clentched teeth. He managed to force himself away from his reflection and toss himself into his bed, not caring about his homework, most of which was due tomorrow. He soon drifted into sleep, fully clothed and in tears.

The next morning Tweek woke up and trudged himself over to his dresser. He pulled open a drawer and pulled out a shirt. Only when he noticed a dark blue did Tweek look into his reflection. His eyes widened and a grin spred over his face. He had his colors. He rushed to his phone, which was still in his bag. Taking it out he texted the first person that came to mind. He texted Craig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo? How is everyone doing? Did you like having Tweek's point of view? I'm thinking of switching between the two, maybe everyonce in a while use Stan and Kyle's POV.


	4. The Stupid Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, I'm calm now. I'm going to try to start using reader ideas in the next chapter, but I needed this text exchange between Craig and Tweek and Craig's feelings about Tweek finally getting his colors!

Craig was bearly awake when the light from his phone illuminated his darkish room. He let out a low growl and pulled his blankets over his head as he reached a hand out from underneath his warm solitude and grabbed his phone, peaking his eyes over the edge of his blanket. Tweek's nickname on the phone caused him to perk up a little. He had no idea why he loved this blonde. Maybe it was the constant smell of French coffee coming from off of him. Maybe it was his smile ore the little things he did. Craig shook his head and sat up, unlocking his phone. The text he read made his heart drop, and it made him feel sick to his stomach. I was barely able to stand up as his head felt dizzy.

-Fucking Coffee: Crag! im finaly getnig m colrs!-

Craig's stomach flipped, he could tell Tweek was excited by the mutitude of misspelt words. It hurt him. It has been nearly fourteen years since he met Tweek, yet he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to really know that his only real crush was unable to every be a thing. He managed to trudge himself over to his dresser, tossing his phone to his bed.

Licking his lips, he pulled a random outfit together, his hands shaking a little less than Tweek's. He heard a knock at his door and his sister throw it open without an answer "Mom says be downstairs in three minutes. Hurry up dumbass." She turned and walked out, leaving the door wide open. Craig sighed and changed without closing the door back. Craig stepped out his bedroom door, not bothering to grab his phone from his bed, leaving Tweek in read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue giving me ideas! I'm happy to have readers at all so I want you guys to be happy! Also, this chapter was kinda short, sorry.


	5. The Pissy Craig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally wasn't reading Tyde, Style, Kyman or Creek stories

Craig made his way loudly down the steps, flipping his sister off as he grabbed his bag and made his way out the door. He wasn't very much in the mood for anything his mother might have to say to him, and he just wanted to be alone, yet school calls early in the morning.

"Hell on Earth" Craig mumbled "This place'll have to freeze more for Tweek to be mine." He fished his pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket and pulled the last one from the box. Shoving the empty package into his pocket, he grabbed his lighter and sighed, bringing the stick to his mouth and lighting it. His feet stomped angrily on the pavement, the sound pounding in his ears. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how different from his friends he really was. Token was rich, and a major mom. Clyde was a total crybaby and very much into sports and physical activties. Tweek... Tweek was just Tweek. He was a coffee addicted, shaking male who very much was afraid of the world around him. How did Craig, a pissy, no good badboy who hated everyone ever get to be friends with them? The only thing Craig could remember was that they were the only ones who really saw him. They didn't see a special, lucky boy who got his colors early, they just saw someone who needed people who wouldn't judge.

Blowing smoke from his lips, he heard the flapping of wings from above him. He didn't think much of it until feet hit the pavement next to him. Glancing over he saw Clyde.

"Hey Craig!" The boy said excitedly, pouting when he ignored him. "Aw come on! At least give me your usual grumble or flip off!" When Craig didn't answer again, the two walked in silence until Clyde spoke up again.

"Did Tweek tell you he had some color?" He finally said, causing Craig to stop. He started shaking a bit.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, oh I dunno? Maybe by your boyfriend's side?" Clyde flushed pink.

"He's not my boyfriend!! The hell Craig?! It's like you're pissed he's finally going to have his colors!"

"Shut the hell up. I'm glad he'll finally stop complaining"

"Denial isn't only a river in Egypt, Craig." A third voice said. Craig spun around.

"What-?" He spotted Token. He hadn't even heard his come up. "What the hell do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean." Craig huffed

"Whatever." He turned and quickly walked to the school, pushing the doors open and ignoring a very excited Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh, I'm writing a Token x Clyde story. It might be just a oneshot but once it's finish I hope you guys read it. If it's well liked I might continue it.


	6. A Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhhh, I finished my Token x Clyde thing.

Tweek stopped when Craig just walked passed him, he felt hurt and clearly knew that he was being ignored. He didn't know why though, he was oblivious to Craig's feelings, but the others weren't. The other kids of South Park knew very well how Craig felt. He would always get unusally protective over Tweek or defensive when someone brought it up. They would notice the glances too. To an outsider, it was easy to tell how much Craig really did like Tweek, and it was easy to see how Tweek broke down when Craig would get in a pissy mood and stop talking to him. 

Token and Clyde stepped into the school and noticed a very dejected looking Tweek. The two glanced to each other and stepped over to him, Token patting Tweek's hair. 

"Looky here!" Clyde bellowed. "Tweek's finally getting his colors." The two clearly noticed the dark blue color, but both chose not to say anything about how it matches Craig. It wasn't unlikely that someone else had a dark blue color on top, so they weren't going to get Craig's hopes up. Tweek's eyes lit up and for a second he forgot about Craig. 

"Yeah!" Tweek grinned before a frown replaced it. "Do you think Craig is happy for me?" Token sighed at the question. 

"Yes Tweek." He said "He's just in a bad mood right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I'm drawing to make sure this story isn't too rushed, so olease let me know if you think it is!


	7. This is Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!

Craig plopped himself in his seatx which was in the back of the class. He glanced to the door to see Clyde and Tweek walk in, the two shared this class with him while Token was off in a different one. He sighed and brought his attention to the multitude of writing and carvings in his desk, a few done by himself, and scenes his eyes over them to avoid looking at Tweek. He knew it probably wasn't going to get him anywhere by moping and avoiding his friends just because his crush was getting his colors.

The teacher stepped into the classroom and Craig brought his attention to him. Usually he didn't pay much attention in class, but anything to get his mind off Tweek is what he wanted at the moment. He could barely keep himself from dying of boredom as the teacher droned on about the project they are working on today. The only real word he caught on to was 'partners.' When he heard this, his eyes went to Tweek, who was looking back at him. Tweek quickly turned away and Craig bit his lip. The two of them usually worked together when partners was allowed while Clyde went with Bebe or someone else. 

When the teacher finally let them lose, Craig heard a desk being pushed up against his, the scrapping of the feet against the floor dulled against the loud chatter of the room. He glanced up to see a nervous Tweek fidgiting in front of him. Craig tilted his head, watching him carefully.

"Do you have any ideas?" Tweek said finally sitting down

"I wasn't paying any attention" Craig said lightly

"O-Oh, well we get to chose from a few things. All dealing with financial things. We could be business partners, or something like that." Tweek saie, but before Craig could answer their teacher stepped over to them.

"Too late boys, everything is taken. You gotta pretend to be married and deal with your finaces together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys prefer long chapters that take longer to be posted, or shorter chapters with more in a day??


	8. Worried Over Nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the wait!!

Craig waited in front of the school was classes were over, his foot tapping against the pavement. Students ran past him to meet up with groups of friends, some taking off into the air while others walked together. He puffed his cheeks and wondered what was taking his three friends so long. Reaching a hand into his pocket he realized he left his phone on his bed. Heaving a dramatic sigh, he plopped himself down into the bench, closing his eyes.  
\---  
Tweek walked with Token and Clyde, the three having shared their classes together. Usually, the three would laugh and joke with each other, earning uninterested glances from Craig who normally waits for them in front of the school. Tweek, however, was quiet. This caused a silence to fall over the three boys, Clyde trying to break the silence by talking about he plans for the weekend, but failing. Was Craig going to wait for them? Why was he being more of an ass than usual? Tweek hated not knowing why his best friend was upset. Maybe his pet died. Was that why Craig wasn't talking to him? Tweek began nervously twilding his fingers together. He hoped that wasn't the case. Craig loved those things. Deep down inside, Tweek hoped dearly that Craig would be standing in front of the school, playing on his phone like usual.

"Hey! Look!" Clyde laughed, running over to a bench. On the bench was a sleeping boy that looked a lot like

"Craig?" Token asked, making his own way to the bench, Tweek following close behind.

"It looks like he's asleep!" Clyde exclaimed while poking at Craig's cheek. Token checked his phone.

"We are running a bit behind. I sent him a text not to wait for us. Looks like he never got it." Token said. Tweek leaned over and poked Craig's cheek. Craig swated at his hand before opening his eyes. They went wide slightly, and his cheeks went a bit pink. Tweek realized he was leaning quite close to Craig and quickly took a few steps back.

"O-oh!" Tweek said sheepishly "S-Sorry Craig.." Craig, instead of getting mad, stood up and started walking. 

"Yeah, whatever. It's fine." He grumbled. Token looked to Clyde and the two quickly followed after him. Tweek followed behind, his mind racing. Was Craig mad at him for something? No, it couldn't be. Tweek didn't do anything wrong, at least he thought. Was it something he didn't realize he was doing, or was it deeper than that. He looked uo to see Craig looking at him.

"Come on Tweek." Craig said lightly "You're falling behind." Tweek gave a small nod and quicked his steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying to make longer chapters. If this isn't long enough, please let me know. I'm doing my best, though I'm not very good at long winded writing. ALSO! Bit of a P.O.V change in the beginning of the story. Sorry for that.


	9. Weekend Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go

The weekend finally rolled around much to Craig's pleasure. He usually spent his weekends hanging out with his friends or lounging around his bed, sometimes he'd just take his sister and leave the house when things got a little rough around the edges with his parents.

Today was a quiet day, and Craig was just laying on his bedroom floor, staring at the ceiling. His phone was blasting his favorite song, Up In Flames by Icon For Hire. He closed his eyes and let the lyrics fill his head, letting himself be absorbed by the sound and the picture of the music be painted behind his closed eyelids.

The music cut out quickly, Tweek's ringtone filling the room. Craig reached over and answered without opening his eyes.

"Yeah?" Craig spoke after bringing the phone to his ear., Tweek's quick breathing came through the phone. "Hello?" Craig asked after a bit of silence, besides Tweek's breathing.

"G-Gah!" Tweek freaked a bit "S-Sory!"

"What did you need?"

"I-I was wondering if you wanted" he paused, probably raking his finger through his blonde hair "Wanted to come over and work on our p-project." Craig opened his eyes, he had forgotten he had to do that with Tweek. The project was due in a month. Craig thought through his options, spend his day alone or with Tweek.

"I'll be right over" Craig said, pushing himself off the floor. "See you in a bit" he hung up and grabbed his jacket from floor. Pulling it in as he moved out of his bedroom and quickly down the steps. He plopped himself on the ground and pulled on his shoes, standing up and leaving the house.

Craig walked with his hands in his pockets, most of those he passed were flying about him, children flying quickly, but not as skillfully as the adults that passed. Craig could care less about flying, he didn't really enjoy his wings anyhow. 

Tweek's house came in sight and he moved up the steps knocking loudly. Tweek's voice came from inside

"Come in!!" Craig opened the door and stepped inside, Tweek coming downstairs. Craig tilted his head a bit, noticing quickly that Tweek just got out of the shower. His wet hair clung to his forehead and a towel hung around his neck. His wings were still clearly damp, sometimes small little droplets falling onto the ground. Craig was watching him for a bit before Tweek spoke up.

"Well, let's start on this project"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone tell me what Craig's sister's name is. I thought it was Ruby but I've seen something different


	10. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I'm sorry. I haven't really had the will to write this recently, but I've gained it sgain! Please continue to read!!

A month was almost up, and while Tweek's colors hadn't fully formed yet, most knew who he was meant to be with. The only ones who didn't really see it were Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak themselves. 

The two's project had been going well, and Craig was once again making his way to Tweek's house, his hands in his pockets, the more time he spent alone with Tweek, the harder it got to hide how he felt. He found himself watching every movement he made, the way he drank his coffee, or the way he smiled. That smile made Craig melt everytime he saw it. He was glad that Tweek's parents were usually home when he got there. 

Craig stepped up to Tweek's door, knocking on it, the door swinging open almost instantly. Tweek was standing there, a smile on his face.

"Hey Craig!" Tweek stepped to the side allowing the taller male to step inside. Craig glanced around, his hands in his pockets.

"Where's the folks?" He asked glancing over to the blonde as the door shut

"Oh, they're busy today, won't be home." Tweek shrugged, walking to the Living room where his bag sat. Throwing himself on the couch as Craig followed him, plopping on the floor. 

"Not.. Not going to be here?" He spoke softly, he had been really looking forward to Tweek's parents being there so he wouldn't be impulsive. He took his bag off and dug through it until he found his notebook, opening to their information for the month. He felt the couch shift behind him, and Tweek move to sit on the ground beside him. He glanced over and see Tweek looking a bit worried. 

"Is something wrong with that?"

"No" he shook his head

"Good!" Tweek grinned, his smile made Craig's heart skip a beat, and without meaning to Craig leaned down, cupping Tweek's cheek and catching the blonde male's lips with his own. It was only for a second, and he felt the smaller boy tense up a bit. He quickly pushed himself off the ground and shook his head "Ah, I need to leave"

"Wait, Craig!" Tweek stood up, his face a dark shade of red, Craig didn't bother to pick his notebook up as I grabbed his back and made his way to the door. He didn't want to hear Tweek tell him off, he didn't want to witness the moment he lost his best friend, he didn't want to see the look on Tweek's face. I grabbed the handle of the door, pulling it open and stepping outside, his hands shaking slightly as he tried to seem like he didn't care. Tweek grabbed his arm.

"Craig!" He said quickly. Craig pulled his arm away and for once took off into the air. He knew Tweek couldn't fly well, and he knew he was being a dick, he just couldn't deal with what his actions may have caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for this, I've had it for a while in my head


	11. Answer Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, here we are again and yet Craig is a dick

Craig got to his house, slamming the door shut behind him once he was inside. He leaned against the door, covering his face. He wasn't there long, though he realised he's parents and sister weren't home. His phone began ringing, and without thinking he answered it.

"Craig!" Token's voice sounded from the other end "Tweek called, said you won't answer his calls!" Craig blinked, having not realized he had been getting calls from Tweek.

"Oh well.." Craig said, sitting on the ground. Token went silent on the phone

"He told me what happened.." He finally said, causing Craig's heart to stop. He put a hand in his chest, licking his lips.

"He did, huh?" Was all he said before he hung up and turned off his phone.

\---  
Time went by, and it felt uneventful and slow for Craig. He began to skip school, didn't answer his friends calls or texts, and when his parents or sister let his friendd in the house, Craig locked his bedroom door, all because he wanted to avoid Tweek. Tweek was always talking about when he'd get his colors and join the dating game, how he couldn't wait to meet his destined mate. If word got around that he got kissed by someone other than his mate, and that someone being Craig Tucker, it would ruin his chances and he's be branded as a defective mate, and not even his mate would want him. Craig didn't want to see how Tweek would look at him now.

Today was no different from the days he spent after the event. He'd wake up in the morning from his sister yelling at him to, in her words, 'Get your ass up and to school or I'm gonna shove my foot so far up it you'll be testing feet for a week!' Yet he never did, and she never acted on her threat. After that his parents would leave and he would spend the time watching t.v. or playing videogames. After school, he'd hear the banging on the door and Clyde literally crying behind it for Craig to come out. Sometimes it was Token. Sometimes it was Kyle and Stan who were sorta close to his gang, though sometimes it was Tweek. He always knew when it was Tweek. He would knock lightly on the door, yet Craig would hear it over his game and move over to the door to hear Tweek whispering something, but he couldn't hear what. 

One day, when Craig was taking a nap on the couch, he heard his phone ring. Without thinking he answered it.

"Yah?" He said, sleep still clouded in his voice

"Oh thank god" Tweek's voice came through the phone, causing Craig to sit up "You answered. You finally answered." He sounded freaked, and Craig could guess that he was probably shaking a lot. "I have something to tell you, so shut up and listen"

"Okay...." Craig said quietly, listening to Tweek's heavy breathing as he tried to sort his words

"I love you Craig-" he said quickly "I always have. Your kids surprised me, I was scared yet I wanted to do it myself.." He sighed "And.. even if I wasn't your mate.. I'd still love you" Craig froze, trying to find his voice 

"My mate??" He finally asked, standing from the couch.

"Open the door Craig.." Tweek said, and Craig did as told. Moving to the front door and opening it, nearly dropping his phone as he saw what was before him. There stood Tweek, the colors standing clear. Those colors, they were his colors, not just Tweeks, but his too. Craig took a step forward, seeing Tweek smile.

"So Craig... You gonna answer me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy


	12. Clear as Paint

Tweek watched Craig carefully, messing with his sleeve. He was scared, that's for sure. He didn't know if that kiss, or whatever you may call it, was a fluke or not. Craig could be angry right now. Maybe he didn't want Tweek as his mate. Maybe he was hoping it would be a girl. Maybe Craig's going to disown him a his mate and force Tweek to live mateless, but that would mean that Craig would be too, unless he didn't care to be a defective mate. These things made Tweek start to shake. He didn't like the idea of the person he truely loved being defective, going against all logic. Though it did sound like the dark haired boy a lot. Craig didn't like to follow the rules, and he hated goody goody things, so maybe he truely hated Tweek. Maybe that kiss was a joke, maybe Tweek was the only one who thought about it since it happened. 

Tweek closed his eyes tight, his shaking not calling down depsite the years of practice to keep himself calm. He realised just how much he loved Craig and how this wing thing could ruin them and their friendship, though was it really a friendship to begin with? How long had he longed for Craig? He's loved him since the beginning. The time Craig stood up for him against Cartman's bullying against him while they were in elementary school was the moment he realised that when his wings got their colors, they would match the bad boy's and maybe the two could be happy. Though none is fair in love.

As he brought the hand not holding his phone to his hair, he felt arms snake around his waist, and the other hold him close and tight. Tweek opened his eyes to see himself staring into the dark colored orbs in front of him, feeling a blush creep up into his cheeks. Craig was close to him, really close, and Tweek liked this feeling.

"You can calm down" Craig said softly, leaning down to put his forhead on Tweek's. "I've dreamed about this day for a long time.." he moved on hand up, cupping Tweek's cheek. "I just hope I'm not dreaming now" these words calmed Tweek quite a bit, and he realised why, because Craig was there. It had always been because of Craig. He was his rock, his anchor. And before Craig could say any more, Tweek leaned up and pressed his lips to the taller males, wrapping his arms around his neck, and smilin a bit when he felt Craig kiss back.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, finally a real kiss


End file.
